


Soothing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Massage, Sequel, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Still feeling sore and aching, Ryo accepts Dee’s offer of a soothing massage. Sequel to ‘Helping Hands’.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoigirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl15/gifts).



> Written for Prompt 126: Past Prompts Revisited at anythingdrabble using Prompt 71: Heavenly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> For yaoigirl15, who wanted the massage scene. Sorry it didn’t go very far, but Ryo got a bit too relaxed.

Not having to cook dinner had been a relief. The shower earlier, and the painkillers Dee had thoughtfully brought with him, had helped to soothe Ryo’s bad shoulder, but even though it hurt less the muscles and ligaments still felt tightly knotted. Relaxing on the sofa watching TV, with the remains of their meal cleared away courtesy of Dee and Bikky who’d worked together for once without complaint or argument, Ryo idly rubbed at the knots one-handed, trying to tease them out with his fingers. Not that it helped much; the angle was wrong and being right-handed there were some things he couldn’t do as well, or as easily, with his left hand.

“Ready for that shoulder rub?” Dee asked from beside him.

“Hm?” Ryo turned towards his lover and winced as the movement pulled the tense muscles in the side of his neck as well as in his right shoulder, upper arm, and back, no doubt the result of holding himself awkwardly earlier, trying not to jar his shoulder having already aggravated the old injury while making an arrest. A sharp hiss escaped from between clenched teeth.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, but somethin’ tells me a shoulder rub’s not gonna cut it.” Dee stood up. “C’mon, can’t give ya a decent massage sittin’ on the sofa; works better if you’re lyin’ down.”

“Dee, I don’t think…” Ryo glanced worriedly Bikky’s way, but the boy kept his eyes glued to the TV, studiously ignoring the two men behind him.

“Just a massage, babe; I swear. You know you need it; you’ve got more knots right now than a whole troupe of boy scouts.”

Ryo gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment, still debating the advisability of letting Dee get him alone in the bedroom while Bikky was still up, but a massage really did sound heavenly.

“Okay, but I’ll hold you to your word.” He levered himself awkwardly up off the sofa, feeling several more twinges as tense muscles made their displeasure felt, and headed for the bedroom, Dee right behind him.

A few minutes later, stripped to the waist, Ryo was stretched out face down on his bed, lying on a large towel. Dee was shirtless too, for some reason Ryo wasn’t too clear about, straddling his lover’s hips as he warmed the massage lotion in his hands, although he knew it wasn’t going to make a lot of difference; it was still going to feel cold at first contact.

“Okay, here goes; better brace yourself,” he warned.

“Why? Ack! Cold!” A shiver raced down Ryo’s spine.

“Warned ya.” Dee couldn’t keep the chuckle from his voice as he spread lotion over Ryo’s shoulders and upper back. “Just try to relax; it’ll warm up soon enough.”

It was already starting to as Dee dug strong, blunt fingertips into Ryo’s shoulders, kneading at the flesh and underlying muscles, seeking out the knots of tension and gradually coaxing them loose. 

“Damn, if I’d known you were knotted up this bad I’d have done somethin’ about it before we ate. Feels like I’m massagin’ a rock.”

“I don’t think Bikky would’ve been too happy waiting to eat while I got a massage,” Ryo said with a chuckle then he winced. “Ow!”

“Sorry, babe.”

“S’okay, just a twinge.”

Ryo had been expecting it to hurt to start with, that was inevitable, but it was a good kind of pain and it didn’t last for long, not like the grinding ache that had already been plaguing him when he’d arrived home from work.

Dee was incredibly good at this, hands sure and confident, palms rubbing in more lotion, smoothing it across Ryo’s skin, fingers seeking out every tight spot and releasing it. If the thought of a massage had been heavenly the reality soon had Ryo floating on a cloud of bliss and he couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Feel good?”

“Feels amazing,” Ryo mumbled into the mattress. He felt as though his muscles were melting, going all soft and gooey like the cheese on their pizza, and he relaxed further, feeling tension he hadn’t even been aware of just seeping away as if it had never existed.

“Next time you’re sore and achy, tell me instead of keepin’ it to yourself,” Dee told him as he worked his way down Ryo’s spine and then back up to his shoulders again. “You need a massage, all ya gotta do is ask.”

He needn’t have bothered saying anything because Ryo didn’t hear a word; the massage was so soothing he’d fallen asleep.

The End


End file.
